Atarashi Monogatari
by Achell V O
Summary: Mereka bertiga adalah tiga sosok yang memegang kunci dalam setiap pertempuran, mereka bagai anak kecil yang selalu hadir untuk menonton setiap pertempuran mereka tak memiliki perasaan. Mereka bagai tiga sosok yang mengatur setiap pertempuran, namun apa jadinya jika mereka merasakan apa itu cinta ?
1. Chapter 1

Atarashi Monogatari

Disclaimer :: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Pairing ::

- Naruto x Harem

- Sasuke x Harem

- Zero x Harem

Main Character :: Naruto, Sasuke, Zero [OC]

Genre :: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

Summary :: Mereka bertiga adalah tiga sosok yang memegang kunci dalam setiap pertempuran, mereka bagai anak kecil yang selalu hadir untuk menonton setiap pertempuran mereka tak memiliki perasaan. Mereka bagai tiga sosok yang mengatur setiap pertempuran, namun apa jadinya jika mereka merasakan apa itu cinta ?

Warning :: Typo [banyak], OOC [1000%], Godlike [Maybe], Strong [Pasti], Harem [Maybe], Lime [Maybe], Gore [Maybe]

Disetiap dunia, disetiap zaman, disetiap dimensi pasti selalu ada yang namanya pertempuran dan mereka selalu ada sebagai penonton setia juga sebagai kunci awal dan akhir dari setiap peperangan.

"tempat pertempuran baru yang cukup mengandung unsur modernisasi digabungkan dengan spiritualisme, menarik" gumam seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan warna rambut putih silver, pemuda itu kini sedang berdiri disebuah tower ditengah kota tokyo.

Tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah distorsi ruang dan waktu disamping kiri dan kanan pemuda berambut putih panjang itu, kemudian keluar seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan dari distorsi samping kanan pemuda bersurai putih sedang disamping kiri keluar pemuda bersurai hitam dengan rambut berkilau (emangnya iklan shampoo apa)

"lama sekali kalian berdua" ucap pemuda bersurai putih ke dua orang pemuda yang baru saja muncul, "maaf tadi dijalan dimensi ada kucing hitam jadi terpaksa aku harus memutar agar tak kena sial" balas pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan, sedang pemuda bersurai putih hanya bisa sweatdrop 'sejak kapan dilorong dimensi ada kucing sepertinya aku harus memeriksanya' batin pemuda bersurai putih keperakan "aku hanya sedang menghabiskan jus tomat dari aphrodite-chan makanya aku terlambat" jawab pemuda bersurai hitam legam, sekali lagi pemuda bersurai putih harus sweatdrop mendengar alasan keterlambatan salah satu temannya 'dasar pecinta tomat' batin pemuda bersurai putih. "disini kita kan menonton sebuah pertempuran seperti biasanya dan identitas kita juga adalah identitas baru" jelas pemuda berambut putih "kau duren emas mulai sekarang identitasmu Relios Naruto" tunjuk pemuda bersurai putih ke temannya yang bersurai emas dan dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda bersurai emas, "kau ayam kegelapan mulai sekarang identitasmu Reverus Sasuke" tunjuk pemuda bersurai putih ke temannya yang bersurai hitam dan dibalas gumaman absurd 'hn' "dan namaku Xaverious Zero" pemuda bersurai putih itu memperkenalkan identitas barunya.

"jadi sekarang apa yang kan kita lakukan uban" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning emas yang saat ini sedang melayang diudara "kita kan menggunakan alat ini" jawab pemuda bersurai putih sambil mengeluarkan suatu alat berbentuk seperti kotak dengan ukiran kuno, "hey itukan pandora box apa yang kan kau lakukan uban" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan, sementara pemuda bersurai hitam hanya memandang pemuda bersurai putih dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya "aku bosan jika kita selalu menjadi dewa disetiap pertempuran dan oleh karena itu ku kan menghilangkan ingatan kita bertiga tentang semuanya dan pandora box kan menanamkan ingatan baru namun takkan mengambil semua kekuatan kita hanya menyegel saja dan juga setelah ingatan kita diambil kita kan direinkarnasikan kembali dan berbaur dengan semua disini bagaimana bukankah ini menarik" jelas pemuda bersurai putih kepada dua temannya "hn boleh juga" balas pemuda bersurai hitam "yah sepertinya menarik, namun itu berarti kita kan terpisah" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan "yah begitulah, kuharap disaat kita bertemu lagi kita tak menjadi musuh" balas pemuda bersurai putih "kuharap karena merepotkan kalau harus bertarung dengan duren emas yang langka dan pemuda ubanan" gumam pemuda bersurai hitam

"**PANDORA BOX :: VERGESSEN**" teriak ketiga orang pemuda itu bersamaan kemudian kotak berelik kuno yang dipegang pemuda bersurai putih itu mulai bercahaya putih kemudian cahaya tersebut menyerap ketiga pemuda tersebut masuk kedalam kotak itu dan kotak itu lenyap seakan ditelan kedalam distorsi ruang dimensi lain

cerita pertama kan menceritakan tentang petualangan dari Relios Naruto setelah direinkarnasikan kembali

15 tahun kemudian

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan yang dikenal dengan nama Relios Naruto, kini sedang berjalan santai menuju apartementnya sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari i-phone yang dipasangi headset dan tersambung ditelinganya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah getaran ditengah jalan dan langsung melepaskan headsetnya.

**Naruto P.O.V - ON**

Aku baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli ramen instan, hari sudah sore aku berjalan ke arah apartementku sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headset yang terhubung dengan i-phoneku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan suatu getaran aneh "getaran apa ini, jelas ini bukan gempa" tanyaku dalam hati.

Segera aku mencari sumber getaran itu disebuah perempatan aku melihat sesosok anak kecil menatapku kemudian menunjuk ke lorong samping kanannya, kalau dilihat dari tatapan anak itu aku bisa pastikan anak itu bukanlah manusia. Yah kalian bisa menyebutku paranormal atau apalah, aku bisa melihat sosok makhluk lain selain manusia dan karena itu juga aku merasakan getaran yang tadi bukanlah getaran biasa ini seperti ledakan energi, aku terus menelusuri jalan yang ditunjukkan sosok anak kecil tadi dan akhirnya aku sampai disebuah tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku, tempat itu sekolahku academy kuoh.

Aku berjalan mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi dan disana dapat ku lihat dengan jelas sebuah pertarungan antara sosok dengan sayap seperti sayap gagak melawan sekelompok murid SMA, ahh tidak murid SMA itu aku kenal mereka, disana ada Rias Gremory salah satu dari tiga primadona terkenal, Akeno Himejima juga salah satu dari tiga primadona terkenal, ada juga Kiba Yuuto siswa terpopuler di academy kuoh, Koneko Toujo sang maskot academy dan Issei Hyoudo juga salah satu dari trio pervert, mereka semua anggota Occult Research Club sebuah klub yang bergerak meneliti hal-hal menyangkut supranatural. Ku lihat keatas terlihat Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra serta beberapa anggota OSIS sedang membuat sebuah kubah pertahanan, seperti dugaanku sewaktu pertama kali melihat mereka, kalau mereka semua bukanlah manusia namun aku tak mempedulikannya.

Ku lihat Rias dan para anggota Occult Research Club yang ku asumsikan sebagai kelompok Rias sudah terlihat kewalahan disisi lain sang makhluk bersayap gagak itu sudah menyiapkan suatu tombak yang terbentuk dari cahaya dan mengarahkan ke arah kelompok Rias yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

**Naruto P.O.V - OFF**

"Ha ha sepertinya inilah akhirnya kalian sudah tahukan Tuhan telah mati dan hari ini aku akan membunuh kalian yang pertama ku bunuh lebih dulu adik dari Maou Lucifer" tawa Kokabiel yang sudah siap melemparkan tombak cahayanya

"KEPARAT KAU GAGAK SIALAN" teriak Issei yang kembali berdiri walau kini tubuhnya sudah penuh luka dan pakaiannya yang sudah terlihat compang - camping

"Ouh lihat Sekiryuutei yang masih bersemangat ini ternyata hari ini aku beruntung bisa membunuh adik Maou beserta seorang pemegang longinus" ucap Kokabiel kemudian langsung melemparkan tombak cahayanya ke arah kelompok Rias, kelompok Rias yang melihat tombak cahaya itu mengarah kepada mereka hanya bisa menutup mata dengan pasrah

Blesshh

Terdengar suara dimana tombak itu tertancap ditubuh seseorang, Rias dan kelompoknya yang mendengar suara itu segera membuka mata. Kini mereka semua termasuk kelompok Sona dan kelompok Rias membulatkan mata tak percaya, di depan mereka terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan sedang berdiri dengan sebuah tombak cahaya menembus jantungnya dan yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah pemuda didepan mereka cukup mereka kenali sebagai teman mereka "Relios Naruto" seorang pemuda yang terkesan santai dikelas XII-A, cukup populer, namun ceroboh namun selalu tersenyum dan ramah kepada siapa saja. "Naruto-san/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" teriak semua orang disana saat melihat siapa yang sudah menolong mereka. Naruto yang mendengar panggilan teman-teman dan kouhainya hanya menatap teman-teman dan kouhainya sambil tersenyum, darah mengalir dari mulutnya disaat dia tersenyum kemudian ia menatap kearah Kokabiel.

"Tuan ough bersayap gagak ough takkan kubiarkan ough kau menyakiti ough teman-temanku ough" kata Naruto dengan batuk darah sambil menatap Kokabiel

"Cih dasar manusia rendahan mau saja melindungi iblis, kan kubunuh kau secepatnya" balas Kokabiel yang sudah membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya dan mengarahkan melemparkannya ke Naruto

Tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan Kokabiel langsung melesat menembus perut Naruto, "Naruto-san/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" teriak kelompok Rias dan kelompok Sona, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, dan Akeno terlihat menangis. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan mencabut dua tombak cahaya yang menancap diperut dan dadanya, terlihat dua lubang menganga diperut dan dadanya terlihat usus dan jantungnya yang seperti hangus.

"Sekarang giliranku" ucap Naruto yang kemudian dengan cepat menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Kokabiel dan langsung menancapkan dua tombak cahaya yang dipegangnya ke punggung Kokabiel dan langsung menembus dadanya. "Ba-bagaiman bisa manusia sepertimu be-bergerak se-secepat itu ough" ucap Kokabiel bermuntahkan darah, sementara itu kelompok Rias dan kelompok Sona kembali membulatkan mata dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto "ce-cepat sekali" gumam Kiba "seperti kilat" gumam Tsubaki.

Setelah menikam Kokabiel dengan kecepatan seperti kilat Naruto sudah muncul depan Kokabiel dan langsung menendang dada Kokabiel ke atas dan membuat Kokabiel harus melayang lebih tinggi lagi, tak berhenti disitu saja Naruto kini sudah mendahului Kokabiel dan muncul diatas Kokabiel kemudian menendang Kokabiel ke bawah dengan keras.

Dhuarrr

Terjadi dentuman besar saat tubuh Kokabiel jatuh menyentuh tanah dan menciptakan kawah sedalam 5 meter dengan diameter 10 meter, kini terlihat tubuh Kokabiel yang sudah tak bernyawa mulai hilang menyisakan sehelai bulu.

Buakh

Terdengar lagi sebuah dentuman, saat sebuah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa jatuh tak jauh dari tubuh Kokabiel, "Naruto-san/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" teriak semua orang disitu yang kemudian berlari mendekat ke arah sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan dua buah lubang ditubuhnya, "aku akan membangkitkannya" ucap gadis berkacamata yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pion, namun sebelum sang gadis tersebut melakukan ritual reinkarnasi tiba-tiba saja tubuh yang kan direinkarnasi itu pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya. "tu-tubuhnya hilang" ucap gadis berkacamata itu, "Na-Naruto-kun" teriak gadis bersurai merah bersama gadis berkacamata, "ke-kenapa begini jadinya, dia pemuda yang baik hiks kenapa kau ceroboh senpai" teriak Issei sambil terisak dan memukul tanah

-•••-

Di academy kuoh kini sedang diadakan sebuah pertemuan penting antara fraksi malaikat yang diwakili Michael, fraksi malaikat jatuh yang diwakili Azazel, dan fraksi iblis yang diwakili Sirzechs dan Serafall.

"Azel-tan bisakah kau jelaskan maksud penyerangan yang dilakukan salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh bernama 'Kokabiel' terhadap Rias-tan dan So-tan" Serafall bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan childish namun semua yang berada diruangan itu mampu merasakan aura intimidasi yang cukup besar dikeluarkan satu-satunya Maou wanita. "Sebelumnya aku sendiri mewakili fraksi malaikat jatuh meminta maaf atas penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu jenderalku, namun sesungguhnya penyerangan tersebut tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kami, Kokabiel melakukan penyerangan atas keinginannya sendiri. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf atas penyerangan itu" ucap Azazel dengan nada penyesalan karena seharusnya dia menghadang aksi dari salah satu jenderalnya itu. "Ku dengar penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel membawa korban dari pihak manusia" tanya Michael "Yah salah satu murid bernama Relios Naruto terbunuh saat melindungi adikku dan adik serafall" balas Sirzechs sambil memecamkan mata "ku dengar anak yang bernama Relios Naruto itu juga memiliki kekuatan unik tapi sayang dia malah mati ditangan bawahanku sungguh aku menyesal atas kejadian ini" sesal Azazel "jadi bagaimana, ku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya dan aku akan mengurus para bawahanku yang tak menuruti perintahku, selain itu aku juga sudah bosan dengan peperangan diantara kita" lanjut Azazel "kami dari pihak iblis sudah menyetujui perdamaian ini karena kami tak ingin kehilangan iblis-iblis murni, cukup sudah banyak iblis murni yang tewas saat pertempuran pertama" kata Sirzechs yang juga tak ingin dengan peperangan "kami dari pihak malaikat pun menginginkan terciptanya suatu dunia tanpa peperangan" tambah Michael. "Oke sekarang kita dengar pendapat dari dua pemegang longinus, Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou bagaimana pendapat kalian" tanya Azazel "aku menginginkan sebuah perdamaian agar aku bisa membuat kerajaan haremku sendiri dan bercinta dengan para budakku" ucap Issei penuh semangat 'anak yang menarik' batin Azazel "selama aku masih bisa bertarung itu tak jadi masalah" ucap Vali santai sambil memejamkan matanya "tenang saja Vali, kau masih bisa menghancurkan para pemberontak" kata Azazel.

Tiba-tiba saja waktu terhenti begitu pula beberapa orang dalam ruangan tersebut seakan-akan tak dapat bergerak "forbidden balor view" gumam Sirzechs "sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang" ucap Azazel saat melihat keluar jendela, diluar gedung terlihat banyak penyihir bermunculan dan langsung menyerang para iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat yang tak bisa bergerak. "Vali bisakah kau bereskan mereka" ucap Azazel "dengan senang hati dari pada aku mati kebosanan disini" balas Vali yang sudah masuk ke mode balance breakernya kemudian melesat keluar menghadapi para penyihir itu.

[skip time seperti dicanon]

Kini semua penyihir berhasil disingkirkan dan Grayfia istri sekaligus queen dari Maou Lucifer atau Sirzechs sudah berhasil menutup portal para penyihir itu, semua yang ada ditempat itu menjadi terkejut dikarenakan sebuah pengakuan dari sang Hakuryuukou yang ternyata merupakan keturunan dari Maou Lucifer terdahulu.

"Sekarang waktunya aku memusnahkanmu rivalku" ucap Vali yang sudah mulai membaca mantranya untuk memasuki mode Juggernautnya, belum selesai Vali membaca mantranya tiba-tiba saja sesosok siluet hitam sudah meninju dada sang Hakuryuukou dan membuatnya harus rela mencium bumi, tak sampai disitu saja siluet hitam itu langsung menendang Vali melayang ke udara belum sempat Vali sadar dari keterkejutannya ia harus merasakan sebuah tendangan dari atas yang membuatnya harus kembali jatuh membentur tanah.

Dhuaarr

Suatu dentuman benda jatuh saat sang Hakuryuukou terjatuh akibat tendangan dari sosok hitam misterius dan kini terlihat Vali yang sudah cukup berantakan dengan armornya yang setengah hancur berdiri menatap sosok hitam yang menyerangnya, sosok hitam itu kini terlihat melayang 3 meter dari permukaan tanah, sosok itu memakai jubah hitam dengan hoddie yang menutup menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"caranya bertarung seperti waktu itu" gumam Sona "apa kau berpikir sepertiku Sona" tanya Rias yang melihat gerakan dari sosok hitam misterius itu "tidak mungkin itu 'Dia' bukanka-" "sudah mati" Rias memotong perkataan Sona, sementara para pemimpin fraksi berdecak kagum melihat aksi dari sosok misterius itu.

"Siapa kau brengsek" umpat Vali kepada sosok misterius yang baru saja menghajarnya

"Jangan kau sakiti mereka jika kau tak ingin mati" balas sosok berjubah hitam

"Cih, akan kubunuh kau lebih dulu" ucap Vali namun belum sempat dia bergerak, sosok berjubah hitam itu sudah muncul didepannya dan langsung meninju dadanya membuat sang Hakuryuukou itu melayang dan membentur pepohonan

"Lemah" gumam sosok misterius itu

Tiba-tiba langit terdistorsi membuat semua orang termasuk sosok hitam itu menatap ke arah langit, dari langit terlihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam dengan mata hitam legam mengambang turun dan menatap ke arah sosok hitam itu. "Kau pemuda misterius siapa namamu" tanya gadis itu kepada sosok berjubah hitam, sementara semua orang yang melihat kemunculan gadis itu merasakan sebuah tekanan aura yang sangat kuat bahkan beberapa jatuh berlutut 'tekanan aura macam apa ini' batin Sirzechs dan Michael bersamaan 'siapa dia' batin Azazel

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan siapa dirimu" ucap sosok misterius itu yang kini sudah berada dibelakang sang gadis

"Apa harus aku memperkenalkan diri terhadap calon tunanganku sendiri" balas gadis itu tersenyum "jika harus baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Ophis atau lebih dikenal dengan Ouroboros Dragon" lanjut gadis misterius yang dikenal dengan nama Ophis merupakan perwujudan dari sang naga ketidak terbatasan, semua yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu terkejut tak percaya minus sosok hitam itu, 'ja-jadi i-inikah Ophis itu' batin semua orang minus sosok berjubah hitam

"Sekarang bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu" balas Ophis ke sosok berjubah hitam misterius dibelakangnya

"Kurasa kau akan mengetahuinya nanti sayang" ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu kemudian menghilang namun sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan hitam sosok hitam itu memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipi Ophis dan langsung membuat sang naga ketidak terbatasan itu memuncul semburat merah yang tipis diwajahnya

"Akan kuberi pelajaran kau nanti baka" gumam Ophis meningkatkan aura kegelapannya, membuat semua orang yang berada disana merasakan seperti sesak nafas akibat tekanan aura yang dikeluarkan Ophis, 'tekanan ini sungguh gila' batin semua orang disana 'hanya karena dicium calon tunangannya saja dia mengeluarkan tekanan aura sebesar ini, sungguh mengerikan' batin Azazel

"Vali segera kembali ke markas sedang ada masalah" perintah Ophis kemudian menghilang dalam sebuah distorsi ruang diikuti Vali yang menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir.

-•••-

Sebulan berlalu sejak pertarungan melawan Katerea dan kemunculan Ophis yang membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan dan merasakan tekanan aura dari perwujudan naga ketidak terbatasan harus terus berlatih mengasah kemampuan mereka untuk menghadapi Ophis, sosok berjubah hitam misterius yang muncul pada waktu itu juga sudah tak menampakkan diri lagi seakan-akan menghilang ditelan waktu.

Hari-hari pun berjalan seperti biasanya para iblis melakukan kontrak dengan klien mereka, dan sebagai tanda perdamaian pihak malaikat mengutus Irina Shidou sebagai malaikat reinkarnasi bersekolah di academy kuoh, sedangkan dari pihak malaikat jatuh diwakili oleh sang gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel menjadi guru di academy kuoh sekaligus melatih pengguna sacred gear dari kelompok Rias dan Sona.

"Hari ini kita akan ke sebuah museum tua untuk melihat sebuah keganjilan pada sebuah peti mati" ucap Rias kepada anggota kelompoknya "ha'I buchou" balas semua anggota kelompoknya dan mereka langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Kini kelompok Rias sudah berada disebuah museum tua depannya terlihat seorang professor yang memanggil mereka, "hai professor kami sudah datang, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu" sapa Rias, kemudian kelompok Rias melakukan perbincangan mengenai tugas mereka dengan professor itu, disaat mereka melakukan perbincangan tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan disalah satu ruangan.

Dhuarrrr

Rias dan kelompoknya beserta professor segera bergegas menuju sumber ledakan tersebut, terlihat kepulan asap dari salah satu ruangan dalam museum itu. Dan terdengar suara pertengkaran dalam dari dalam asap itu.

"Hey mayat busuk berikan kalung itu"

"Siapa yang kau panggil mayat busuk hah, udang"

"Kau bilang aku apa hah?"

"Kubilang kau udang, kenapa masalah hah?"

Kelompok Rias yang sudah sampai diruangan tersebut penasaran siapa yang bertengkar itu, mereka tak dapat melihat dikarenakan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal sehingga mereka hanya bisa mendengar suara adu mulut antara dua orang lelaki

"Dasar mayat busuk kan kubunuh kau"

"Aku yang lebih dulu kan membunuhmu udang sialan"

Perlahan kepulan asap itu mulai menipis dan hilang kini terlihat jelas dua sosok lelaki dengan penampilan yang berbeda namun salah satu lelaki disana menarik perhatian kelompok Rias

"Di-dia kan tu-tunangan Ophis" ucap Issei saat melihat sosok berjubah hitam misterius, Rias dan lainnya juga terlihat terkejut melihat kemunculan sosok yang merupakan tunangan dari Ophis.

"Dasar mumi sialan kubakar juga kau" ucap sosok berjubah hitam yang kini sudah menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan api hitam

"Kan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku sang pendeta suci dari firaun" balas sosok mumi itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan api hijau diseluruh badannya

"**Dark Flame Burst**" ucap sosok berjubah hitam yang mengarahkan sebuah gelombang api hitam ke arah sosok mumi itu

"Bodoh, **Cursed Fire Wall**" muncul dinding api berwarna hijau menghalangi gelombang api hitam "**Cursed Fire Strike**" gumam sosok mumi itu kemudian muncul puluhan panah api hijau dan melesat ke arah sosok berjubah hitam, dengan reflek cepat sosok berjubah hitam itu melompat menghindari setiap panah api yang melesat kearahnya "dasar mumi busuk kan bakar kau **Dark Thunder Flame**" langsung saja kilatan petir berapi hitam melesat kearah mumi itu dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan

DHUARRR

"Ha ha ha api macam itu tak dapat membunuhku" ucap sosok mumi yang kemudian berdiri namun betapa terkejutnya sang mumi saat merasakan sebuah pedang menembus jantungnya "memang api itu bukan untuk membunuhmu" bisik sosok berjubah hitam yang sudah berada dibelakang sosok mumi "namun pedang ini yang kan membunuh dan menyegelmu" lanjut sosok berjubah hitam itu, 'sssrrrhhhh' tubuh mumi tersebut terserap dalam pedang milik sosok berjubah hitam itu "gotcha akhirnya dapat juga" ucap sosok berjubah hitam dengan nada childish sambil memegang sebuah kalung dengan buah seperti salib namun memiliki lingkaran diatasnya memiliki panjang 7cm dan berwarna emas, setelah mendapatkan benda yang dia cari (baca : rebut) segera dia memasukan benda itu dalam kantong hitam.

"Si-siapa kau se-sebenarnya? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Rias ke sosok berjubah hitam itu

Menyadari seseorang bertanya kepadanya, sosok itu terlihat menyeringgai tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya "aku hanya datang mengambil harta karunku fufufu" balas sosok berjubah hitam itu

"HEY BANGSAT CEPAT JAWAB SIAPA DIRIMU" teriak Issei yang kemudian sudah siap menerjang sosok berjubah hitam itu namun segera ditahan Rias, "Issei apa kau mau mati hah" bentak Rias sementara Issei yang dibentak hanya diam sambil menatap tajam sosok berjubah hitam tersebut

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku bocah mesum" ucap atau lebih tepatnya bisik sosok berjubah hitam itu ditelinga Issei, kini sosok itu sudah berada berada dibelakang Issei 'ce-cepat sekali' batin semua orang disitu namun belum sempat Issei berpindah posisi sosok berjubah hitam itu sudah memukul punggung dengang telapak tangannya menembus punggung Issei dengan cepat keluarlah sebuah organ seperti jantung yang dibungkus dalam sekotak kubus transparan dari dada Issei

Pria berjubah hitam itu segera mengambil kubus transparan berisi jantung, sementara semua anggota kelompok Rias sudah dalam mode siaga bertarung. "Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan" teriak Issei kemudian langsung mengaktifkan sacred gearnya

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]

Sosok berjubah hitam itu hanya menatap Issei dengan santai dari balik hoddie yang hampir menutup wajah terlihat sebuah seringaian bagai rubah.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]

Issei, beserta Kiba dan Xenovia segera berlari menerjang sosok namun baru sekitar 5 meter dari sosok itu Issei sudah jatuh terkapar kesakitan memegang dadanya, Kiba dan Xenovia yang melihat Issei jatuh segera menghentikan niat menyerang mereka terhadap sosok berjubah hitam itu, "fufufu jantung yang sehat" ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu sambil meremas dan melempar-lemparkan kotak kubus yang berisi sebuah jantung. "Apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Rias menatap tajam ke sosok berjubah hitam itu "hanya memeriksa jantung dari bocah mesum tak tahu sopan santun ini" balas sosok berjubah hitam itu, "aku tak ingin membuang waktu disini jadi ini ku kembalikan jantungmu" tambah sosok berjubah hitam itu dan melemparkan sebuah kubus berisi jantung milik Issei kearah Issei dan ditangkap Xenovia, setelah memberikan kubus berisi jantung Issei itu sosok berjubah hitam itu segera menghilang meninggalkan seberkas kilatan hitam dan kelompok Rias dengan tatapan bingung bagaimana mengembalikan jantung Issei ke tempat semula.

"aku kembali aniki" ucap sosok berjubah hitam ke sesosok jasad pemuda pirang yang membeku dalam balok es "aku membawa benda itu" tambah sosok berjubah hitam itu yang mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti salib dengan lingkaran diatasnya, sosok berjubah hitam itu meletakkan benda yang dipegangnya diatas jasad sosok pemuda pirang yang dipanggilnya aniki

"**ANKH - IMMORTALITY**" ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu kemudian muncul sebuah pintu berukuran cukup besar dengan berbagai macam relik mesir kuno dipintu itu,

[aku memerintahkan kau kembali]

[kau yang dilindungi oleh Osiris]

[bangkitlah dalam keabadian]

Setelah menyelesaikan mantranya, sosok berjubah hitam itu mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan menggoreskan pisau itu diibu jarinya kemudian meneteskan darah dari ibu jarinya ke atas benda yang ia letakkan diatas jasad pemuda pirang itu, perlahan benda yang ia letakkan diatas jasad pemuda pirang itu menyatu dengan pemuda pirang itu disisi lain pintu misterius dengan corak reliek kuno mesir terbuka menampilkan sosok roh pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan, roh itu segera berjalan ke arah jasad pemuda pirang itu dan langsung menyatu dengan jasad pemuda pirang itu.

"Berhasilkah" gumam sosok berjubah hitam sedikit ragu apakah ritual yang dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan roh dari saudaranya itu berhasil atau tidak

Tiba-tiba jasad pemuda pirang itu perlahan membuka matanya dan terlihat pupil putih dengan pola riak air dan terdapat tiga tomoe disetiap lingkaran riak airnya [A/N :: see mata sharinnegan Sasuke], rambut yang tadinya pirang kini perlahan sedikit memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Wah berapa lama yah aku tertidur" gumam sosok bersurai kuning keemasan yang baru saja bangun, "kau tidur hampir 3 bulan baka-aniki" ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu kemudian melepaskan hoddienya menampilkan sosok pemuda yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan sosok bersurai kuning keemasan dan warna rambutnya hitam dengan beberapa helai rambut putih dan memiliki tanda bagai kumis kucing dipipi kanan dan kirinya "wah kau membangunkanku terlalu cepat baka-otouto" balas pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan "lebih cepat lebih baik karena tunanganmu sudah menantikanmu baka-aniki tukang tidur" kata sosok berjubah hitam itu "aniki tugasku didimensi ini sudah selesai sekarang aku harus pergi kembali ke dimensiku bersama istriku" tambah sosok berjubah hitam itu yang kemudian membuat sebuah portal dan menghilang dalam portal itu.

"Yare-Yare dia selalu saja begitu" gumam sosok bersurai kuning keemasan melihat saudaranya dari dimensi lain sudah pergi menghilang dalam portal "hn Relios Naruto kembali" gumam sosok bersurai kuning itu yang kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu menyisakan kilatan cahaya berwarna putih.

-•••-

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan kini sedang berjalan disebuah kota yang cukup ramai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headset ditelinganya yang terhubung dengan I-phone disakunya, pemuda itu mengenakan jaket putih dengan hoddie yang membuat rambutnya jadi tak terlalu kelihatan selain itu dia juga mengenakan kaca-mata agak hitam, pemuda itu terus berjalan santai ke apartementnya ditengah perjalanan dia berpapasan dengan 3 orang gadis yang terbilang cantik, gadis pertama bersurai merah crimson memakai seragam sekolah, gadis kedua bersurai raven diikat bergaya pony tail memakai seragam sekolah, dan gadis ketiga bersurai agak pendek dengan kacamatanya dan juga memakai seragam sekolah, jika dilihat dari seragam mereka, pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu tahu bahwa ketiga gadis itu murid dari sebuah sekolah bernama academy kuoh dan juga pemuda itu cukup mengenal ketiga gadis itu, gadis-gadis yang ia lindungi beberapa bulan lalu dari serangan seorang jenderal malaikat jatuh.

Disaat Rias, Akeno, dan Sona melewati pemuda berjaket putih itu, "apa kau merasakannya Sona" tanya Rias kepada temannya yang berkacamata dan dibalas anggukan dari kedua temannya "sebaiknya kita hentikan dia" ucap gadis dengan rambut bergaya pony tail, namun sayang saat ketiga gadis itu membalikkan badannya mereka sudah tak menemukan sosok pemuda yang baru saja melewatinya. "Kemana dia" tanya Sona, ketiga gadis itu pun segera mencari pemuda berjaket putih yang baru saja melewati mereka namun tak kunjung mereka temui pada akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali memulai pencarian

-to be continue-

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Atarashi Monogatari

Disclaimer :: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Pairing ::

- Naruto x Harem

- Sasuke x Harem

- Zero x Harem

Main Character :: Naruto, Sasuke, Zero [OC]

Genre :: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

Summary :: Mereka bertiga adalah tiga sosok yang memegang kunci dalam setiap pertempuran, mereka bagai anak kecil yang selalu hadir untuk menonton setiap pertempuran mereka tak memiliki perasaan. Mereka bagai tiga sosok yang mengatur setiap pertempuran, namun apa jadinya jika mereka merasakan apa itu cinta ?

Warning :: Typo [banyak], OOC [1000%], Godlike [Maybe], Strong [Pasti], Harem [Maybe], Lime [Maybe], Gore [Maybe]

Disebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Occult Research Club' terlihat beberapa orang siswa sedang berkumpul sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kalau dugaanku benar orang berjaket putih itu pasti Naruto-kun" kata Sona dengan raut wajah serius seperti biasanya, sementara semua orang yang mendengar nama Naruto kecuali Rias dan Akeno terkejut

"Buchou, apa tadi Sona-senpai mengatakan Naruto, apa Naruto masih hidup" tanya Issei sementara yang lainnya menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya, "entahlah karena aku juga belum yakin sepenuhnya" jawab Rias sambil menatap keluar jendela 'apakah itu kau Naruto-kun' batin Rias termenung, yang lain hanya bisa diam dan membatin

'apa kau masih hidup senpai' batin Kiba

'jika kau masih hidup siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto-kun' batin Sona

'apa mungkin Naruto-senpai, walaupun aku membenci semua orang tampan tapi kau berbeda kau sudah menolong kami' batin Issei

'aku harus menyelidiki ini, semua jika itu benar kau Naruto-kun aku akan membawamu kemari' batin Akeno

'anak itu bahkan bisa membuat Kaichou berubah aku akan mencarinya untuk Kaichou' batin Tsubaki

Disaat semua orang lagi terdiam dengan batin mereka masing-masing tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih keemasan, membuat semua orang tersadar dari lamunan mereka dan langsung segera memasang mode siaga. Perlahan cahaya putih keemasan itu memudar dan menampilkan sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan 5 pasang sayap berwarna putih, memiliki dada yang cukup besar serta bentuk tubuh yang proporsional dan selalu menjadi idaman setiap lelaki. "Salam kenal aku Gabriel" ucap sosok wanita itu sambil tersenyum, semua orang yang mendengar nama wanita itu terkejut dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya bahwa didepan mereka adalah salah satu dari 4 malaikat tertinggi.

'Cantiknya oppainya tubuhnya' batin mesum Issei saat melihat Gabriel 'BLETTAK' sebuah jitakan penuh cinta mendarat dikepala sang Sekiryuutei "mesum dilarang" ucap sosok loli dengan ramput silver a.k.a Koneko Toujo "Ittaai" Issei meringgis saat dijitak Koneko

"Perkenalkan saya Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory" balas Rias memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan saya Sona Sitri dari keluarga Sitri" Sona memperkenalkan diri

"Jika bisa kami tahu ada keperluan apa sampai salah satu dari 4 malaikat tertinggi datang kemari" sapa Rias sekaligus menanyakan maksud kedatangan Gabriel

"Hanya ingin berkunjung saja, hitung-hitung meningkatkan hubungan perdamaian antara fraksi malaikat dan fraksi iblis, dan juga mengenai sebuah pertemuan antar dewa-dewa jepang dan dewa-dewa norse" jelas Gabriel dengan maksud kedatangannya, semua yang mendengarkan penjelasan Gabriel tersenyum dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang satu sama lain

Ditempat lain terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning membawa alat pancing berjalan ke arah taman dan berhenti disebuah danau buatan, di danau itu ada seorang pria mengenakan yutaka sedang duduk memancing dengan santai. "Permisi tuan bisakah saya duduk disini" sapa pemuda berambut kuning kepada pria di depannya "silahkan nak" balas pria itu sambil terus memancing "apa kau tidak takut nak berjalan sendirian disore hari yang sudah mulai menjelang malam ini" gumam pria itu "apa aku harus takut kepada seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang sudah bosan berperang" balas pemuda itu dengan nada santai sambil memancing sementara pria disampingnya itu membulatkan matanya terkejut karena pemuda disampingnya itu memngetahui siapa dia sebenarnya seakan bisa membaca situasi pemuda itu melanjutkan "tak perlu terkejut seperti itu tuan Azazel" tambah pemuda itu masih dengan nada santai, sementara pria disampingnya sudah terlihat memasang mode siaga "siapa kau sebenarnya anak muda" tanya Azazel dengan tersenyum sambil menatap tajam pemuda disampingnya "namaku Namikaze Naruto" balas pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan tenang dan santai sambil terus memancing "dan sebaiknya kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu karena aku takkan menyerangmu" lanjut Naruto yang menyadari bahwa sikap Azazel seperti orang yang siap bertarung, Azazel yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian bertanya "boleh ku tahu sebenarnya kau ini siapa dan bagaimana manusia sepertimu bisa tahu siapa aku" Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Azazel hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "seperti yang kau katakan aku hanya manusia biasa dan mengenai bagaimana aku tahu siapa dirimu, aku cuma menebak saja" Azazel yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto hanya sweatdrop "sepertinya aku sudah dapat ikanku sekarang aku akan segera pulang" lanjut Naruto yang sudah menarik kail pancingnya yang terdapat seekor ikan mas yang cukup untuk disantapnya kemudian pergi berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Azazel, 'pemuda yang menarik' batin Azazel melihat kepergian Naruto

Keesokan harinya disebuah mansion yang cukup besar bergaya tradisional jepang terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Naruto baru selesai melakukan ritual paginya [read: mandi]

"Hari ini aku akan merenggangkan sedikit otot-ototku" gumam Naruto kemudian segera berganti pakaian, mengenakan t-shirt hitam dengan corak pusaran air dipunggungnya dan memakai celana pendek hitam serta sepasang alas kaki tradisional jepang. Naruto melakukan 300x Push Up, 300x Sit Up, 300x Back Up, kemudian berlari 10x mengitari mansionnya, setelah selesai melakukan pemanasan Naruto berdiam sejenak sekitar 30 menit dalam posisi bersila kemudian membuka matanya, terlihat pupil berwarna putih dengan pola riak air berwarna hitam dan terdapat tiga tanda koma berwarna hitam disetiap lingkaran riak airnya.

"Dengan memiliki mata ini aku sudah tak bisa mendapat mata normalku mendokusei" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri "sekarang mungkin ku harus meningkatkan pertahanan fisikku karena mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang" lanjut Naruto kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian Naruto mengambil sebuah kitab hitam dengan berbagai macam simbol didepannya membentuk seperti hexagram.

"Pertama aku harus mempelajari Aura Controlling, memfokuskan seluruh energi dalam tubuh ke satu titik" Naruto mulai memfokuskan energi dalam tubuhnya ke kedua kakinya dan berlari mencoba berjalan pada bidang vertikal namun baru sekitar dua meter dia sudah terjatuh, "cukup sulit juga dan menyakitkan harus jatuh" gumam Naruto kemudian dia mencoba kembali sampai 10x percobaan akhirnya Naruto berhasil berjalan dibidang vertikal "selanjutnya mencoba diatas air" gumam Naruto dan mulai mencoba berjalan diatas kolam renang miliknya namun seperti biasa percobaan pertamanya gagal membuat dia harus rela tercebur dan mandi untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto terus mencoba sampai akhirnya dia sudah mulai bisa berjalan diatas air.

Setelah selesai mempelajari Aura Controlling, Naruto membuka halaman berikutnya dalam kitab hitam itu "Aura Enchance Strength, menyelimuti tubuh dengan energi dalam tubuh menjadikan tubuh sekeras melebihi baja" setelah membaca itu Naruto mulai memfokuskan kekuatannya dikedua tangannya dan mencoba meninju sebuah batu.

'Buakh'

"ITTAII" teriak Naruto kesakitan saat meninju batu didepannya, "sialan keras sekali batu ini" umpat Naruto sambil mengelus-elus tangannya, setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik Naruto kembali memfokus energi tubuhnya ke tangannya dengan konsentrasi penuh Naruto menarik tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal kemudian dengan cepat langsung meninju batu didepannya 'wussh' "kenapa tak terjadi apa-apa dengan batu itu tapi anehnya tanganku tak terasa sakit" gumam Naruto, kemudian Naruto menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya dibatu yang baru saja dipukulnya 'krikk krikk bruakh sssh' batu yang disentuh Naruto langsung retak dan hancur menjadi seperti pasir "menarik" gumam Naruto kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam mansionnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari mansionnya dengan kedua tangannya dilingkari perban sampai sikutnya kemudian Naruto membuka lembar halaman selanjutnya dalam kitab hitam itu.

"Intimidation Aura, meningkatkan tekanan energi tubuh sampai berkali-kali lipat dapat menurunkan mental lawan, sepertinya ini bisa ku lakukan nanti" gumam Naruto yang kemudian terus membuka halaman dalam kitab itu.

Selama 2 bulan Naruto terus berlatih berbagai jenis teknik dan kemampuan yang tercantum dalam kitab itu bahkan sampai pada kemampuan sihir, walaupun terkesan hanya sebuah sihir kecil Naruto sudah mampu memasterinya dan juga Naruto berhasil memasteri satu-satunya sihir yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik dan memiliki kekuatan dan daya serang yang cukup tinggi namun akan membuat pemakainya kehilangan kesadaran namun Naruto berhasil menentralisirkan efek negatif dari sihir itu.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali" gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit sore 'mungkin kekuatanku belum cukup kuat namun kurasa dengan keluar dan menunjukkan diri aku bisa mempelajari lebih banyak kekuatan baru lagi' batin Naruto

•

•

•

Keesokan harinya

Kringg Kringg Kringg bunyi dari sebuah jam weker menyadarkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dari mimpinya, pemuda itu segera bangun dan langsung melakukan ritual paginya sekitar 15 menit berlalu pemuda itu sudah mengenakan sebuah blazer hitam yang berlogo Kuoh Academy, bagian atas blazernya dibuka menampilkan kaos putih dan sebuah kalung kristal hijau dilehernya, mengenakan celana panjang hitam. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah roti tawar dan mengolesnya dengan setengah sendok mentega kemudian menaburinya dengan bubuk coklat dan susu cair lalu melapisi lagi dengan roti tawar lain dan memakannya selesai sarapan roti pemuda itu yang dikenal bernama Naruto segera keluar dari mansionnya menggunakan sebuah sepeda menuju ke sebuah sekolah.

Disebuah sekolah menengah atas bernama Academy Kuoh, seperti biasanya sebuah sekolah pagi harinya para murid perempuan yang mulai mengobrol dan murid laki-laki yang asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sekitar 10 menit Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang Academy Kuoh dan langsung masuk memarkirkan sepedanya, kedatangannya tak lepas dari pandangan murid-murid lainnya "i-itukan Naruto siswa yang dikabarkan menghilang secara misterius setengah tahun lalu" ucap seorang siswa A, "apa benar itu Naruto bukankah dia dikabarkan meninggal" ucap seorang siswa B.

Sementara itu disebuah kelas bertuliskan XII-A terlihat dua kelompok murid sedang berbincang-bincang "menurutku kita harus menyiapkan pertahanan lebih nantinya pada saat pertemuan itu berlangsung" ucap Sona "yah sepertinya begitu walaupun pawnku sudah mencapai balance breakernya tapi aku merasakan nanti kita akan bertemu musuh yang cukup kuat" balas Rias "sekalipun musuhnya sekuat apa pun aku akan menghajarnya" Issei penuh semangat "kau juga harus hati-hati dengan rivalmu itu" Rias mengingatkan Issei "apa dari fraksi malaikat akan ikut turun membantukan" "tentu saja kami dari fraksi malaikat kan turun membantu pengawalan dalam pertemuan itu" jawab Irina

'Brakhh' suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar "Ka-Kaichou sepertinya kau harus melihat ini" kata Tsubaki dengan tergesa-gesa bagai habis melihat setan, "ada apa Tsubaki" tanya Sona sementara yang lain hanya menatap dengan pandangan bertanya kepada Tsubaki "sebaiknya kalian lihat diluar sana" Tsubaki segera keluar namun dia segera terhenti karena menabrak seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang baru saja akan masuk.

"I-ittai" Tsubaki sambil mengelus kepalanya, "eh gomenne Tsu-chan" ucap pemuda itu "bisakah aku masuk" lanjut pemuda itu mendengar perkataan pemuda itu Tsubaki langsung memberi jalan agar pemuda itu bisa masuk.

Naruto pun segera masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung saja kelompok Sona dan kelompok Rias membulatkan mata tak percaya bagai melihat hantu dipagi hari. "Ti-tidak mungkin itu dia" ucap Rias dan Sona tak percaya didepan mereka berdiri pemuda yang mereka tahu sudah tewas setengah tahun yang lalu sementara Irina hanya menatap aneh kepada teman-temannya.

"Ohayou minnasan" sapa Naruto kepada semua yang ada dikelas itu, "O-Ohayou Naruto-kun" balas Rias disusul Sona dan Akeno "O-ohayou se-senpai" ucap Koneko dan Kiba tersadar dari lamunannya "O-Ohayou Naruto-senpai" ucap Issei dan Asia yang masih terkejut

teng teng teng bel masuk tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi menyadarkan dua kelompok iblis muda yang terkejut, "Buchou / Kaichou kami kembali ke kelas kami dulu" ucap para budak Rias dan Sona, kemudian para siswi lainnya mulai memasuki kelas dan sekitar lima menit kemudian seorang guru masuk.

"Oh rupanya anda sudah kembali Relios-san" ucap sang guru menatap ke Naruto, Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan ke depan "ada apa Relios-san" tanya sang guru menatap bingung kepada Naruto, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya menatap kearah murid-murid lain "Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto bukan lagi Relios Naruto" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum dan membuat hampir semua siswi yang melihat senyumannya tersenyum dan merona hebat

'Namikaze Naruto yah menarik' batin Rias

'Jadi sudah bukan Relios Naruto yah' batin Sona

Selesai memperkenalkan dirinya Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada dibelakang Rias dan Akeno sementara disamping kanannya ada Sona dan Tsubaki.

Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa, Naruto terlihat fokus dengan apa yang diterangkan sang guru dikarenakan dia harus menebus hari-hari dimana dia tak masuk sekolah, beberapa siswi terlihat tak fokus mengikuti pelajaran dan hanya menatap Naruto saja. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi semua siswi langsung mengerumuni Naruto "Naruto-kun ayo makan bersamaku" "aku bawa bekal lebih maukah kau makan bersamaku Naruto-kun" "Naruto-kun makan bersamaku saja" pinta gadis-gadis itu namun dengan halus Naruto menolak kemudian keluar dari kelasnya baru saja dia keluar dia sudah dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi dari kelas lain membuatnya sesak terhimpit, melihat ada celah Naruto pun memutuskan melarikan diri dari para fans girlnya itu.

Naruto kini sedang berada diatap sekolah sambil tiduran dengan santai, cuacanya yang terkesan cukup bersahabat dimana matahari bersinar cukup cerah dengan intensitas suhu yang tidak terlalu tinggi disertai hembusan angin yang menghantarkan hawa sejuk membuat pemuda bersurai kuning itu seakan-akan memasuki dunia ketenangan batinnya.

'Srett'

Tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka menampilkan empat orang gadis yang memiliki pengaruh cukup besar disekolah. "Sudah ku duga dia berada disini" ucap Sona, "ara ara kau sepertinya mengenal dekat Naruto-kun" balas Rias sementara Akeno dan Tsubaki hanya diam dan menatap sosok pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang tertidur "rasanya dia terlihat begitu damai" respon Akeno. Keempat gadis itu pun segera mendekati Naruto dan duduk disamping Naruto yang sedang tertidur "tak kusadari ternyata dia tampan juga" gumam Rias "ara ara sepertinya buchou mulai tertarik pada Naruto-kun" balas Akeno sementara Tsubaki dan Sona masih setia memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur "pagi tadi aku seperti melihat hantu dipagi hari karena kemunculannya" gumam Tsubaki

Seakan mendengarkan suara-suara, Naruto perlahan mulai membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat ada empat gadis cantik disampingnya namun dengan pengendalian emosi yang sudah terlatih dengan baik Naruto berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya tanpa bangun dari posisi tidurnya Naruto menatap keempat gadis itu "ada gerangan apakah sampai keempat gadis cantik seperti kalian berada disini mengitariku" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang polos membuat empat gadis itu rasanya ingin memeluk gemas pemuda bersurai kuning itu, muncul semburat merah diwajah keempat gadis itu.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya Naruto sebenarnya siapa" tanya Sona menatap Naruto serius begitu juga ketiga gadis lainnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab "apa aku terlihat seperti bukan manusia" "ta-tapi bukankah kau sudah- " "mati" Naruto memotong perkataan Sona "aku memang sudah mati kok seperti yang kalian lihat setengah tahun lalu aku melindungi kalian" lanjut Naruto dengan santai kemudian memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin "terus kenapa kau bisa disini Naruto-kun" tanya Rias "berapa kalipun aku dibunuh aku takkan bisa mati dan terlalu cepat bermilyaran juta tahun bagi kalian jika menganggapku mati semudah itu" jawab Naruto dengan tenang masih dalam posisi tidurannya "aku hanyalah gumpalan energi dan perasaan dari setiap makhluk aku mungkin bisa dibunuh tapi aku takkan semudah itu untuk lenyap karena aku adalah kalian aku adalah alam" lanjut Naruto. Keempat gadis itu bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto "ara ara kau membuat kami bingung Naruto-kun" Akeno berujar karena tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto sementara Naruto yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akeno membuka matanya menatap keempat gadis disampingnya "jika kalian bertanya siapa aku, aku juga tidak tau siapa sebenarnya aku, apa aku manusia apa aku iblis seperti kalian, apa aku malaikat atau malaikat jatuh makhluk apakah aku ini aku pun tak tahu bermilyaran juta tahun aku terus berjalan mengitari berbagai dimensi ruang dan waktu bersama mereka namun aku maupun mereka tak dapat menemukan jati diri kami sebenarnya" jelas Naruto kemudian memandang langit "apa maksudmu mereka Naruto-kun" tanya Sona "jarang sekali aku menceritakan ini tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman menceritakannya kepada empat putri seperti kalian" sontak saja ucapan Naruto langsung membuat keempat gadis itu merona dikatakan putri "aku berjalan mengitari waktu bersama dua orang sahabatku, kami berjalan disetiap dimensi disetiap cerita kami ada disetiap ruang dan waktu kami berusaha mencari tahu siapa kami sebenarnya namun kami belum menemukan siapa sebenarnya kami ini, sampai akhirnya kami sampai di dimensi ini dimensi kalian. Kami memutuskan untuk menghilangkan semua ingatan kami dan memutuskan untuk berpisah sementara waktu mencoba mencari jati diri masing" jelas Naruto sementara keempat gadis itu hanya memperhatikan dan terus mendengar kisah Naruto sampai selesai "jadi dimana kedua sahabatmu itu Naruto-kun" tanya Tsubaki penasaran "keberadaan mereka berdua aku pun tak tahu dimana tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kan bertemu dengan mereka" jawab Naruto

Disaat Naruto sedang berbincang bersama empat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja langit terdistorsi membentuk layaknya sebuah portal, keempat gadis yang bersama Naruto segera berdiri dan memasang mode siaga karena mereka merasakan tekanan aura yang sangat besar sementara Naruto hanya memejamkan mata dan terus tiduran. Dari portal itu keluar seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan bola mata hitam menatap ke arah empat gadis yang bersama Naruto. Keempat gadis itu membulatkan mata terkejut karena mereka tahu siapa yang saat ini berada di depan mereka, "O-Ophis ti-tidak mungkin" ucap Tsubaki terbata "apa yang kau lakukan disini Ophis" tanya Rias, sekalipun terlihat berani bertanya namun sebenarnya ada perasaan takut yang berusaha disembunyikan Rias. Ophis mulai berjalan ke arah empat gadis itu, keempat gadis itu sudah memasang mode siaga untuk sesuatu yang tak diinginkan jika terjadi, "duren pemalas cepat bangun" ucap Ophis datar ke arah Naruto, membuat keempat gadis lainnya memandang penuh tanda tanya "hn Ophis-hime bisakah kau mengunjungi tanpa perlu mengeluarkan tekanan aura yang besar seperti itu" balas Naruto dengan tenang kemudian membuka mata dan menatap Ophis dengan sebuah senyuman, Ophis yang melihat senyuman Naruto langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto namun dihadang oleh empat orang gadis yang bersama Naruto "apa maksud kedatanganmu Ophis" terdengar Sona bertanya dengan nada bergetar namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Ophis dan terus berjalan mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Ophis datang mendekatinya segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Grebb

Keempat gadis itu tak percaya apa yang dilihat mereka, Ophis sang ketidakterbatasan kini memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang dipeluk Ophis membalas pelukan Ophis kemudian mengelus rambut Ophis.

'Brakk'

"Buchou / Kaichou/Rias Sona" teriak para budak Rias dan Sona mendobrak pintu atap sekolah disertai seorang guru berambut setengah pirang. Namun kini semua orang membulatkan mata tak percaya apa yang dilihat mata mereka didepan mereka kini ada sepasang insan berpelukan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut melainkan gadis berambut hitam dengan dress hitam yang saat ini memeluk pemuda berambut kuning. "Op-Ophis" ucap Azazel terbata, terlihat para budak Rias dan Sona berkeringat dingin dan gemetar saat melihat sosok yang mampu menghancurkan ketiga fraksi ada di depan mereka, Naruto yang mulai menyadari kondisi perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Ophis kemudian mengecup kening Ophis dan menatap kearah Rias, Sona, dan yang lain sementara Ophis masih memeluk erat Naruto seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan Naruto. "Mungkin kalian semua sudah kenal siapa Ophis tapi ku ingin memperkenalkan lebih siapa dia, Ophis adalah calon tunanganku" ucap Naruto "tunangan kedua" tambah Ophis dengan nada datar, semua orang disitu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Setelah memperkenalkan siapa Ophis tiba-tiba langit terdistorsi "sepertinya aku harus kembali" ucap Ophis kemudian melayang menghilang dalam distorsi ruang.

**Rias P.O.V ON**

Perasaan apa ini kenapa rasanya sakit saat mengetahui Naruto-kun adalah tunangan Ophis, apa mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto apa ini namanya rasa cemburu, aku tak pernah merasakan ini pada Issei

**Rias P.O.V OFF**

**Sona P.O.V ON**

Jadi Naruto-kun adalah tunangan Ophis, kenapa ? Kenapa harus dia aku sungguh menyukai Naruto-kun, apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku

**Sona P.O.V OFF**

**Akeno P.O.V ON**

Naruto-kun masih adakah kesempatan untukku mendapatkan tempat dihatimu, rasanya sakit sekali melihatmu ternyata sudah ada yang punya. Apakah mungkin Naruto-kun maukah kamu membentuk harem mu.

**Akeno P.O.V OFF**

**Tsubaki P.O.V ON**

Ku harap ku bisa mendapatkanmu Naruto-kun, aku hanya bisa melihat Naruto-kun memeluk gadis itu, gadis yang menjadi musuh kami kenapa harus gadis itu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Naruto-kun

**Tsubaki P.O.V OFF**

Naruto memandang semua yang ada diatap itu kemudian tersenyum dan segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah distorsi ruang dan waktu terjadi dilangit academy kuoh menampakkan seekor naga merah raksasa keluar dari distorsi ruang tersebut, semua yang ada disana membulatkan mata terkejut. "It-itu Great Red" ucap Azazel terbata sambil menunjuk kearah naga merah itu.

Heavenly Territory

"Inikan aura dari Great Red, aura ini berasal dari academy kuoh. Aku harus turun untuk mengeceknya" ucap Michael yang kemudian segera menghilang menuju ke arah academy kuoh sambil dikawal dua orang malaikat

Underworld Territory

"Aura ini tadi aku merasakan Ophis sekarang muncul aura Great Red dan kedua aura itu berasal dari academy kuoh sepertinya aku harus mengeceknya sebelumterjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan

Kembali ke atap academy kuoh kini terlihat sosok naga merah itu mulai bercahaya dan perlahan berubah wujud menjadi sosok gadis cantik seumuran 17 tahun, berambut merah sepinggang mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak lidah api berwarna merah. Gadis itu sedang memejamkan matanya perlahan turun dan berdiri di depan Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Naruto pun membalas senyuman dari gadis yang menjadi perwujudan naga merah penjaga dimensi.

"**Jangan bertindak sembarangan bocah**" ucap Draig dalam pikiran Issei, "**gadis itu merupakan tandingan dari Ophis dan sangat berbahaya**" tambah Draig 'ba-baiklah' balas Issei

"ada apa kemari Rei-hime" sapa Naruto kepada gadis didepannya, "aku hanya datang melihat dirimu saja karena kumerasakan aura Ophis bersamamu" balas gadis yang dipanggil Rei oleh Naruto, "selain itu aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan tunanganku saja" tambah Rei. Bagai disambar petir semua orang disana kembali terkejut saat mengetahui gadis merupakan perwujudan dari Great Red juga merupakan tunangan dari Naruto, "yah tadi Ophis datang hanya karena dia merasakan keinginan menemuiku kuharap kau tidak marah dia juga merupakan tunanganku" balas Naruto tersenyum

Tiba-tiba terlihat muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang keluarga Gremory menampilkan sosok pria bersurai merah didampingi oleh seorang maid berambut perak, disusul muncul sebuah cahaya menampilkan sosok pria bersurai putih keemasan dengan 6 pasang sayap dikawal dua orang malaikat.

"ada gerangan apakah sampai Micha-boy dan Saxe-boy datang kemari" gumam Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Michael dan Sirzechs "tak tahukah kau siapa yang panggil bocah hah" bentak Grayfia yang tak menerima panggilan yang diberikan Naruto kepada Sirzechs, sementara itu Sirzechs dan Michael terkejut merasakan tekanan aura yang dipancarkan oleh gadis bersurai merah didepan Naruto 'di-dia Great Red" batin Sirzechs dan Michael

"Maaf sebelumnya kini aku ingin memperkenalkan tunangan pertamaku Great Red atau biasa kupanggil Akai no Rei" Naruto memperkenalkan Great Red sebagai tunangannya kepada semua orang disitu dan langsung terlihat tatapan semua orang disitu seperti mengatakan 'kau pria tergila bertunangan dengan dua naga berbahaya'

"Naruto-kun sepertinya harus segera pergi aku ingin kembali ke tempatku" ucap Rei kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto

'Dia seorang God of Harem' batin Issei kagum sekaligus iri melihat Naruto berciuman mesra dengan Rei sementara terlihat beberapa gadis lain memerah melihat adegan romantisme didepan mereka

Setelah selesai mencium tunangannya sekitar tiga menit Great Red pun kembali melayang memasuki distorsi ruang dimensinya meninggalkan teman-teman Naruto dan para pemimpin fraksi yang terdiam seakan-akan takluk didepannya. Tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya Azazel membuka suara "Naruto-san bisakah kau menjelaskan siapa dirimu sebenarnya" tanya Azazel sementara Sirzech, Michael dan yang lainnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik disisi lain Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Azazel hanya tersenyum.

"aku hanya kumpulan energi terkumpul trilyunan tahun yang lalu membentuk sosok seperti yang kalian lihat, aku pun tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya aku terus berjalan dan berjalan melewati berbagai dimensi ruang dan waktu selama bermilyaran juta tahun bersama dua orang sahabatku yang kini menghilang entah kemana" jawab Naruto dengan tenang sambil menatap kearah langit "aku melihat berjuta - juta pertempuran berbagai makhluk diberbagai dimensi namun aku tak mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, aku melewati berbagai macam jenis penderitaan namun aku tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya hal yang sama pun terjadi terhadap dua orang sahabatku dan kami pun terus berjalan mengitari berbagai zona ruang dan waktu yang berbeda sampai pada akhirnya kami berada disini dan berpisah di dimensi ini" lanjut Naruto masih dengan senyumannya, semua orang yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto membulatkan mata tak percaya bahwa pemuda bersurai kuning didepan ini ternyata sudah melewati berbagai masa 'berapakah umurnya sebenarnya' batin Issei dan Xenovia

"Nah aku sudah menceritakan siapa sebenarnya aku jadi sekarang bisakah aku menikmati perjalanan hidupku dengan tenang, ketahuilah setiap peperangan takkan menghasilkan apa pun selain rantai kebencian cobalah untuk berpikir dewasa" nasihat Naruto kepada semua orang disana.

'Siapakah dia sebenarnya dia hanya memancarkan aura manusia tapi terlihat berbahaya' Sirzechs membatin sambil menatap Naruto

Kemudian terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sampai Naruto mengeluarkan suara "lakukanlah apa yang terbaik untuk kalian sesuai alur hidup kalian" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan menuju ke pinggiran atap sekolah terus berjalan sampai semua orang disitu dapat melihat kini Naruto seperti berjalan diudara. "Di-Dia melayang seperti hantu" ucap Issei saat melihat kepergian Naruto yang berjalan diudara.

"Jika Naruto-senpai adalah tunangan Ophis berarti Naruto-senpailah orang yang berjubah hitam itu yang mengeluarkan jantungku dari tempat semula" Issei tersadar saat sosok Naruto sudah tak ada didepan mereka, "benar juga" gumam Kiba, "sepertinya kita harus menemui pemuda pirang itu untuk mengembalikan jantungmu ketempat semula Issei-kun" ucap Sirzechs "dan kau sebaiknya menjaga emosimu Sekiryuutei karena masih untung dia hanya mengeluarkan jantungmu dan kau masih hidup" tambah Sona yang kemudian pergi dari atap disusul Tsubaki dan para budak Sona lainnya, kemudian Michael beserta kedua pengawalnya kembali ke surge, dan Sirzechs disertai Grayfia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir menuju dunia bawah.

Kini tersisa Rias dan kelompoknya beserta Irina Shidou yang sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda bersurai kuning itu dari cerita Xenovia.

"Semuanya segera kembali" perintah Rias kepada semua budaknya dengan nada yang dingin kemudian pergi dari atap mendahului para budaknya yang terlihat bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi dari buchou mereka 'sepertinya kau sedang dalam dilema buchou' batin Akeno dan kemudian Akeno menyusul Rias disusul budak Rias yang lain bersama Irina Shidou

Keesokan harinya

Naruto datang seperti biasanya disambut teriakan histeris para siswi dan tatapan iri dari beberapa siswa, tidak menghiraukan teriakan histeris para fansgirlnya Naruto terus berjalan menuju ruangan kelasnya. Namun baru saja akan masuk ke kelasnya, Naruto merasakan seseorang menepuk pundak membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. "ada apa Rias-chan" tanya Naruto ke gadis yang baru menepuk pundaknya yang ternyata adalah heiress clan Gremory "ikut aku sekarang ke club ku" ucap Rias dengan nada dingin dan langsung berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Occult Research Club

"Bisa kau kembalikan jantung budakku ke tempat semula" ucap Rias dengan suara dingin sementara itu para budak Rias yang menatap tajam ke arah Naruto "apa yang kau maksud Rias-chan" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan suasana yang terkesan berubah 180 derajat. "Naruto-senpai bukankah kau tunangan Ophis, berarti kau juga yang melakukan kekacauan dimuseum itu" Koneko mulai berbicara tentang kejadian sebelumnya, sementara itu Naruto menatap tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Koneko "Naruto cepat kembalikan posisi jantung Issei" bentak Akeno meningkatkan aura iblisnya dengan petir sudah menari-nari dikedua tangannya, "Akeno-san cobalah sabar dulu" Kiba mencoba menenangkan Akeno, "Naruto-senpai 3 bulan yang lalu bukankah kau pria berjubah hitam yang mengacau di museum kota dan saat itu kau menyerang Issei-kun kemudian mengeluarkan jantungnya" jelas Asia

Naruto perlahan mulai mengerti situasi yang terjadi kemudian mulai terlihat senyuman dibibir Naruto, "sepertinya kalian salah orang" kata Naruto "Tidak mungkin jelas-jelas pria berjubah hitam itu adalah tunangan Ophis yang menyerang Issei berarti kau pria itu" kata Rias dengan penuh emosi walaupun sebenarnya bukan karena masalah itu yang membuatnya emosi. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rias, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya "dimensio et alohomora" gumam Naruto sementara itu Rias dan kelompoknya yang melihat Naruto sudah memasang mode siaga bertarung, tiba - tiba muncul sebuah portal dimensi berwarna hitam disamping Naruto dari portal tersebut keluarlah sosok berjubah hitam dengan hoddie yang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya, semua orang diruangan itu (minus Naruto) terkejut melihat sosok berjubah hitam itu "ada apa kau memanggilku aniki" kata sosok berjubah hitam itu kepada Naruto "bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengeluarkan jantung dari host Sekiryuutei itu" tanya Naruto "sekarang sebaiknya kau kembalikan jantungnya ke tempat semula" lanjut Naruto "baiklah aniki" kemudian sosok berjubah hitam itu mulai mendekati Issei "mana jantungmu bocah mesum" tanya sosok berjubah hitam itu kemudian Issei mengeluarkan kubus yang berisi jantungnya kemudian memberikan ke sosok berjubah hitam itu. Sosok berjubah hitam itu langsung memukulkan jantung Issei kearah dada Issei dengan keras membuat Issei terpental membentur dinding 'bruakh' "Issei-kun" Asia panik dan segera mendekati Issei "apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Rias "aku hanya mengembalikannya" balas sosok berjubah hitam itu kemudian berjalan kembali kearah Naruto "aniki aku harus pulang jaa nee" kata sosok berjubah hitam itu kemudian menghilang dalam portal dimensinya, Naruto pun memandang datar ke arah kelompok Rias "sudah selesaikan dan terima kasih sudah menuduhku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian langsung menghilang meninggalkan Rias dan kelompoknya yang terlihat menyesal. "Ma-maaf aku Naruto-kun" ucap Rias sambil menitikkan airmata menyesal sudah menuduh Naruto sembarangan, Akeno pun hanya bisa duduk tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi selain meneteskan airmata hal yang sama terlihat dari para budak Rias yang lainnya menyesal sudah menuduh Naruto sembarangan.

-to be continue-

**Balasan Review**

Untuk harem Naruto salah satunya terjawab disini, ingatan Naruto sudah pulih dengan magical milik author *digampar* yah ingatan Naruto secara misterius telah kembali

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
